prettycurefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Astral Precure
Astral Precure is ZabuCure733's second fanseries. It has a planet/angel motif and is planned to be 52 episodes long, with a movie. Characters Cures Hiromi Akamine - Cure Jupiter Hiromi is the first cure to appear. She is fifteen years old, and is part of the student council. Hiromi is known for being naive and scatterbrained, but has a big heart. She is an over acheiver, and wont stop until she's even better than the last time. She loves star gazing, and does it quite often. As Cure Jupiter, her hair turns bright pink and her eyes turn dark magenta. Her main color is pink, and her secondary color is white. She can harness the power of light as Cure Jupiter. Transformation Phrase: "Precure! Astral Lock On!" "Radiant protector of light, From the Stormy Planet! Cure Jupiter!" Attacks: w/ Cure Baton - "Precure! Shining Rain!", "Lock On! Precure, Jupiter Gazer!" without weapon - "Precure Luminous Rings!" Rena Mihara - Cure Mars Rena is the second cure to appear. She is fifteen like Hiromi, and is a self proclaimed "true" gamer. She has a hair trigger temper and gets mad very easily. She is arrogant and believes she is better than everyone else. Rena has a soft side for the other cures, that she doesnt like to show because she feels it "contrasts her character". As Cure Mars, her hair turns bright red-orange and her eyes turn dark red. Her colors are red and white. She can harness the power of fire as Cure Mars. Transformation Phrase: "Precure! Astral Lock On!" "Flaring protector of fire, From the Crimson Planet! Cure Mars!" '' ''Attacks: w/ Cure Baton - "Precure! Scorching Rays!", "Lock On! Precure, Mars Gazer!" without weapon - "Precure Crimson Rage!" Eriko Shiraki - Cure Venus Eriko is the third cure to appear. Mascots Callisto - '''Hiromi's Fairy. He is from the Valley of Stars, and was sent to earth to find a Precure. He meets Hiromi when he and Phobos crash into her while she was star-gazing. He is very energetic and determined to stop Black Hole. At first Hiromi thought he was an alien, but she soon found out he ''was ''an alien. He resembles a white and black cat with star patterns and wears a dark pink scarf. Callisto ends his sentences with -toki. '''Phobos - '''Rena's Fairy. She is Callisto's "partner in crime" and is the complete opposite of him. She is shy and timid, but is constantly trying to be brave for Rena. Like Callisto, She resembles a black and white cat, but wears a bow on her right ear with a button shaped like a flame. Phobos ends her sentences with -obu. '''Villains Black Hole ''' Black Hole is the main villain of the series. Little is known about it, but it's goal is to throw the world into darkness, by destroying it bit by bit and recreating it in "The Void". '''Kureeta The monster of the week. They are big eaters and will destroy everything in their path. Everything they consume reappears in the void. Locations '''Sodainasan - '''The large port town where Astral Precure takes place. The north part of the city is a large urban area, with parks scattered around. The south half is covered in parks and trees and is the suburban area. The south half is where the cures go to school and live. The two halfs are seperated by Higashisan river. The city gets it's name from sodaina (grand) and san (a engrish pronunciation of sun) because of it's sunny and scorching summers. '''Higashisan River - '''The river seperating Sodainasan. Boats and ferries often pass through the river and enter the many ports. The Grand Sol bridge was built accross to reach north Sodainasan. '''Mirukiwa Academy - '''The school the cures attend. Episodes TBA Gallery Category:Series